


That Goddamn Stealth Suit

by atari_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, it's the stealth suit, there's no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Steve takes out his frustrations on you after the events on the Lemurian Star…In Fury’s office…still wearing the Stealth Suit…





	That Goddamn Stealth Suit

If you were honest, it was all your fault. You had made a comment to Steve just before he’d left for the mission on the Lemurian Star about the stealth suit. Something about the deep blue of it and how it sat just right across his broad shoulders. He’d laughed it off at the time, but you’d seen the look in his eye. And to be fair, you were the one that suggested a way to relieve some stress and get back at Fury at the same time. Which is how you wound up here, pinned against the inside of Fury’s office door, legs wrapped around Steve’s trim waist and hands in his perfect hair. 

He was attacking your mouth, effectively working out his frustrations about Project Insight and Fury’s management style on you. And if you were honest, you didn’t mind one bit. Your work skirt was bunched up above the curve of your thigh, and Steve’s wandering hands had your blouse halfway unbuttoned, your breasts in your bra exposed to the cool air.

Steve pulls back from your mouth with a particularly hard suck on your bottom lip and a rolling grind of his hips between your legs. “Shit, Y/N, this was a good idea.”

You breathed out a small laugh, trying to catch your breath, letting your head fall back against the hard door. Steve’s mouth moves down your neck to suck on the exposed flesh of one of your breasts. You hum and tug on his hair. “C’mon Steve, need you.”

He growls against your skin and grinds his hips into you again, lingering a bit longer than before so that you could feel the hard press of his cock and the scratch of the rough material of his stealth suit. “Shit, Steve—“ you reach a hand between your bodies to tug open his pants, but he pulls you closer to his body and shifts a few steps backwards until he’s holding you to his body with one arm around your waist. You wrap your arms around his shoulders to readjust your thighs higher on his hips and crash your lips back to his, nipping and sucking while he reaches down with his other hand to tug his pants open and pull his hard cock out.

You feel when he releases it, bouncing up against your ass and making Steve moan into your mouth. He moves his hand around your thigh to guide his cock up until the tip is rubbing against your lace underwear. You pull back and gasp, “Steve, please—“

He grunts and uses his thumb to pull your panties to this side, then takes a step forward and slams you back against the door at the same time that he pulls you down onto his hard cock, sheathing more than half of himself inside of you in one thrust. 

You automatically squeeze yourself around him and moan. “Ah, shit, Steve!”

He buries his face in your neck and pulls himself all the way out before pushing back in slowly, until you can feel his balls against your ass. You dig your nails into the straps on the back of his suit and pull, trying to get him to move. “C’mon, Steve. I can take it.”

He grunts and immediately starts a bruising pace, sucking on your neck and hitting deep inside you with every snap of his hips against yours. “You feel so amazing, Y/N. God, takin’ my cock so well, aren’t you, doll?”

You whimper and pull at the back of the suit. Your head hits the door and you focus on the scratch of his pants against your soft thighs, his soft grunts every time his hips meet yours, the cold press of the door against your back. His fingers are digging into your thighs, flexing and pulling you the tiniest bit closer with every thrust. 

“Please, Steve…” you don’t even know what you’re trying to say, but Steve seems to know.

He slides a hand from your hip to your underwear, pulling the fabric aside a little more and pushing his thumb into your clit. He strokes it in small, tight circles, and covers your mouth with his own when you let out a particularly loud moan. He rests his forehead against yours and flicks his tongue against your bottom lip. “God, you’re so fuckin’ wet, sweetheart.” His thumb quickens, and he adjusts his hips so that he’s hitting a new spot inside of you with each thrust. “It turn you on, doll? Me fuckin’ you in Fury’s office?”

You nod against his forehead. “Fuck yes, Captain. Love takin’ your huge cock.”

He growls and pulls back to watch your breasts bounce on your bra with each rough snap of his hips. “Fuck, doll. Yeah, you do. Take it so well, sweetheart.” 

He renews his movements on your clit, and your breaths become quicker and shallower. “Fuck—Steve I’m close.”

He growls and sucks a bruise onto your neck before pulling his thumb away and stopping his movements. You immediately whine and try to push yourself down, back onto him, but he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you off of the door. You squeeze your thighs tighter around him and tug on his hair until you can meet his lips. You thrust your tongue into his mouth and kiss him desperately while he walks with you across the room, his cock still inside you, thrusting shallowly into you with each step, making you grunt against his lips. 

A few steps later he’s pulling out of you and dropping you onto unsteady legs. You almost collapse, but Steve holds you up with an arm around your waist and presses a soft, chaste kiss to your lips. “Turn around for me, doll.” He says softly, sweetly, and you bite your lip and whimper.

He grins at your fucked out state and uses his hands on your hips to turn and push you forward until your lower stomach hits the edge of Fury’s desk. Steve’s hand slides up to your back, and he pushes until your upper half is bent over the surface of the desk. Your hands reach up to steady yourself, and you push over a pile of papers and knock a few other things to the floor. Steve pushes forward until his hips are flush with your ass, and he reaches around your body to knock the rest of the obstacles to the floor. He leans in and pulls your earlobe between his teeth. “You gonna be good for me, doll?” You nod and push your hips back into him, needing him back inside of you. He smiles against your cheek. “Grab hold of the desk and don’t let go.”

You moan and lean over further until your chest is pressed against the cool metal of the desk, your breasts squished almost painfully as you reach up and just barely curl your fingers over the other side. 

You feel Steve stand back up, and he runs his hand down the back of your blouse, tugging the bottom up out of your skirt and pushing his hands underneath, his fingers rough against the soft flesh of your sides. You whine and push back against him, begging, “Please, Steve—“

He growls and pushes your skirt all the way up and over the curve of your ass, and he groans. “Shit, doll. You got the most amazing ass…”

Before you can say anything, he’s pulling the string of your thong aside and thrusting back into you. “Oh, fuck!” He leans back, and you know he’s watching his cock disappear into your soaking pussy, and the thought of him watching himself thrust into you has you moaning and pushing your forehead into the cool surface of the desk. Steve’s breaths come harder and faster, and he keeps his pace up for a little, grunting and praising you with every thrust.

“You’re so fuckin’ good for me, doll.”

“Shit, love the way you squeeze me, Y/N.”

“God, doll. So fuckin’ hot.”

You’re barely hanging on to the desk at this point, completely lost in his filthy words and the way he’s fucking you. You come back to it when Steve’s fingers move to the inside of your panties, rubbing several fingers on your clit. He’s starting to lose the rhythm of his hips, but he keeps his pace up on your clit, rubbing until you’re screaming his name into the desk and squeezing around his cock. “Fuck, Steve, I’m—shit—I’m coming—“ Your fingers dig into the side of the desk until your fingers are cramping and your nails are sore.

Steve grunts and curses, then pulls his fingers out of your underwear to hold you steady as he pulls out of you. You almost slide right off the desk, but Steve guides you down until you’re on your knees in front of him. You look up at him, watching as he runs his hand up and down his cock furiously. “Fuck, I’m close. Can I—?” He jerks his head at your chest and you nod, still breathing heavily, and push yourself up on your knees.

His hand reaches behind you to grab the side of the desk and steady himself. His eyes are focused on your chest, your breasts almost falling out of your bra. You smirk at him and use your hands to push your breasts together. “Come on me, Captain.”

Steve groans out, “Oh, fuck me—“ He gives himself two more tugs and then he’s coming, hot and thick all over your breasts. He groans low and deep, and his shoulders slump. You lean forward and take his tip into your mouth gently, cleaning him off and sucking on the tip softly. 

“Fuck, doll. You’re so fuckin’ amazin’.” His fingers brush a few strands of your hair off your forehead and he pulls you back off his cock. He tucks himself back into his pants and helps you stand, then pulls you in to press a soft kiss on your lips. “Thank you, sweetheart. I feel much better.” He smirks against your lips.

You hum and pull back to smile at him. “Anytime, Captain.”

He shakes his head, then catches the shine of his cum still on your chest. “Oh, shit. Doll, I’m sorry. I don’t have anything to clean you off with.” He looks around desperately for something, but you just start re-buttoning your blouse.

He furrows his brow at you. You shrug and try to hide your smile. “I’ll clean it off when I get home.”

He gapes at you and follows your fingers closing your shirt over his cum. “Oh fuck me, doll.”

“Maybe later.” You smirk and pull your skirt back down, smoothing your blouse and pushing up onto your toes to kiss Steve. His lips try to follow you when you pull away, but you pat his chest. “See you tonight, Captain. Don’t be late.”

His eyes follow you, a look of awe still on his face as you bend over to snag your heels from where you’d thrown them earlier. You slip out with one last smirk over your shoulder.

Steve stares at the door for a minute, then groans. “Well, fuck.”


End file.
